Guilty Pleasures
by MissNit
Summary: The courtesan, Ayumi, was purchased specifically for the seated members of the 6th and 11th division. Renji recognizes her instantly as one of his childhood friends, whom he thought was dead. Bought up in a life of torture and training to pleasure men; Ayumi begins to wonder what her life would be like if she had never been forced into it. Rated MA (LOTS of smut ) R&R


Ayumi's head was bowed as the captain-commander addressed her owner.

"This one is completely untouched?" she could feel his eyes wandering over her body.

"Yes; we have had her since she was a child – waiting for the right buyer to come along." Her owner lifted her chin with his rough hand, so that she would meet the captain-commander's gaze. "She is a very pretty one and we didn't want to waste her."

She stared into the old man's steely eyes, shrugging away from her owner's rough hands.

"Is she well-trained?" Yamamoto was frowning at her, "she appears to be defiant."

Her owner chuckled, "She has been thoroughly trained; she will follow any given order." She stroked the rough skin on her chin as she gazed at the old man, "May I ask why a man, such as yourself is after such a woman?" she was grinning slyly as the captain-commander turned to her.

"She is not for me." Yamamoto said indifferently, "I need the members of the Gotei 13 performing at their peak. A few of the men are in need of an outlet of sorts to clear their minds and allow them to perform at their absolute best. I have heard many good things about your Oiran." Yamamoto turned his gaze back to Ayumi.

Her owner chuckled, "To think, my prized Oiran could be servicing such highly-regarded men." she fixated her dark eyes on Ayumi as she lifted her head. "She is exactly what you need, Captain Yamamoto; her abilities in regards to pleasure are quite extraordinary." She grasped Ayumi's hand, "For instance, she can read a man's spiritual energy and sense _exactly_ what he needs and desires; even if the man does not know it himself."

Ayumi's hand was placed out for the captain-commander to touch, but he simply shrugged away from it, "I am sure she is more than adequate for my men; she has a very pretty face."

Her master snickered, "You should see her body." She untied the sash holding her kimono together, and exposed her body to the old man. Had Ayumi not been used to such treatment and exposure, she would have blushed or tried to cover herself. Instead she watched as the old man's eyes wander over her naked body.

The captain-commander nodded and motioned with his hand for her owner to tie her sash up. "She is to be delivered to my office this afternoon, where I will present her to my men." Yamamoto said, turning his back dismissively, "I will have my Lieutenant pay you right away."

Ayumi's eyes were fixated on the door the old man had left through as her owner let out a satisfied laugh, "All of these years of keeping you have finally paid off." she chuckled, "Looks like you are going somewhere important after all!"

* * *

Ayumi was taken to an up-market bathhouse in the Seireitei later that afternoon. Her body was scrubbed and washed by five older women, who made remarks about her flawless skin and how silky her hair was. They kept saying over and over how beautiful she was and that any man was lucky to have her.

If only they knew the type of live she had led and what she was taught to do.

"My-my!" The eldest woman sighed as she scrubbed Ayumi's feet, "Your face is certainly going to get some attention around here!" she was smiling sweetly, "You must be someone of importance if the Gotei 13 has organised for you to come here and be pampered."

"Oh are you to marry a ranked Shinigami?" One of the other woman gasped with thought, turning to the other women who seemed equally excited, "Are we preparing a future bride for her wedding?!"

Ayumi smirked, thinking of how often she had fantasized about getting married. Those dreams had been foolish at best. She realised long ago that she would never be married.

"I am not a bride." She murmured slightly, sighing as she laid back in the hot water, "who has a wedding tale they would like to share with me?" She smiled, glancing around at the women who practically squealed with delight. Women like these were easy to please.

Several of them started babbling about their weddings- their faces lit up and practically glowed as they recalled their stories. Ayumi managed to smile and nod along, even though she had turned their voices into background noise.

When she had been cleaned, she was dried and rubbed with lavender oil. Her hair was combed and placed in an elaborate rich style. Lastly, she was clothed in a deep purple kimono, which made her eyes blaze like fire.

"You look so stunning!" One of the women exclaimed, "Are you certain you aren't attached, I have a son who is single."

Ayumi forced a fake smile, "No thank you; I am quite alright."

She was taken to the First Division barracks a little while later, where she stood in Yamamoto's office as they waited patiently for the squad members to arrive.

Yamamoto never murmured a single word to her as he completed paperwork in silence, only looking up as the door to his office was opened and his Lieutenant entered with three other men.

Ayumi's eyes wandered over the three men. There was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai. She stood in silence as the three men bowed, and glanced at her in confusion.

"This is Ayumi Tanin." Yamamoto introduced her, and she bowed respectfully, "She will be the 11th and 6th squads new Oiran. She is a virgin, and well-trained."

Ayumi watched as Byakuya and Kenpachi's expressions darkened slightly- perhaps with primal desire. Renji was staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. Ayumi began to wonder if he had recognised her, even after all this time.

"Unfortunately none of the other Oiran houses have virgins, and they take a very long time to train. Otherwise I would have one for each squad." Yamamoto was frowning, "You can choose whether she is for your seated members, or just the captains and lieutenants." He said, almost dismissively, "She is to stay a week at a time in each division's barracks; to be fair." He turned to Ayumi, "She will not speak, unless told to do so."

"C-captain, I don't think an Oiran is necessary..." Renji said, "The men are performing just fine without..."

"Lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya frowned at him, "If the Captain-Commander thinks it is necessary, we will follow his instruction."

Kenpachi was grinning, "So how do we decide who gets her first?" His eyes wandered to Byakuya, "Do we flip a coin?" he reached in his pocket and withdrew a golden coin, showing it to the old man.

"Do as you wish; as long as there is no fighting." Yamamoto frowned.

"I call heads." Kenpachi grinned menacingly as he flipped the coin into the air.

Everyone watched it as it fell to the floor. Tails side up.

"Heh, looks like you got lucky." Kenpachi smiled and turned on his heel to leave.

Ayumi watched the huge, scarred man leave. Perhaps luck was on her side; in this case, at least. She turned her gaze towards the other men, and watched as they both bowed to the captain commander.

"Was that everything, Captain Yamamoto?" Byakuya asked while be bent down.

"Yes, yes." Yamamoto waved them away.

Ayumi was feeling slightly anxious as she followed the two men through the 1st division barracks, knowing very well that she would have to put her skills to practice sooner than she would have liked. She bowed her head in silence, feeling their spiritual energy alone guiding her as she closed her eyes.

Both men felt extremely different. One was self-righteous and angry, the other was filled with anger, longing and sorrow. When she opened her eyes she noticed Renji was glimpsing at her side-long. He turned to captain Kuchiki with a frown.

"We're not really going to..." Renji trailed off as Byakuya looked at him in annoyance.

"She is no different to the women in the 6th division who sleep with seated members to gain status." Byakuya frowned, "Although she has no ulterior motives; this is what she knows how to do."

Ayumi was completely expressionless. It was one of the very first things she was taught to do when she was taken to the Oiran house. They would beat her with canes of bamboo every time she let her expression show. She had worn many cane marks that first month, after they had taken her. She had eventually given up hope and stopped fighting them. That they knew of anyway.

They reached the 6th division barracks before she realised it. Her eyes wandered over the Kuchiki manor with a mixture of awe and detest. They were so far up their own asses that they didn't seem to realise that there were children in the outer districts that were starving and being killed and raped.

She hated the fact that they were living in luxury here, while people were suffering elsewhere. If only they had lived her life; or even Renji's.

"Are you OK?" Renji whispered in a low tone to her. He looked slightly concerned. She inclined her head, knowing that he _had_ recognised who she was.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Byakuya said, seizing their attention, "Could you please attend to the training sessions this afternoon, while I show our new guest around?"

Renji looked uncomfortable, "Captain, I'm sure the 4th seat could..."

"It was an order, Lieutenant." Byakuya's tone was courser as he frowned at them.

Ayumi's eyes flittered from Byakuya, back to Renji. She wanted to tell him that it was ok; but she was not allowed to. He met her gaze and bowed his head as he turned to leave.

Byakuya's cold eyes were fixed upon her as she turned her attention back to him, "Come, I will show you where you will be staying."

She had been taught enough at the Oiran house to know of a man's ulterior motives when it came to bedding women. It was no surprise to her when they reached his room and he latched the door behind them. Ayumi turned her gaze towards him, her violet eyes wandered around his room as she awaited her instructions.

"I trust you know what is going to happen?" Byakuya's tone was steel as he stepped up behind her, untying the sash around her waist slowly; his breath hot on her neck.

When the sash was untied, he slipped the silk gown from her shoulders, and it slid off her body and pooled around her feet. Ayumi felt his hands snake up her waist, over her stomach and grasp her breasts. She arched her back against him, letting out a little moan. His mouth pressed against her neck as he fondled her, one of his hands traced down the line of her stomach.

He rubbed her sex, teasing her momentarily, before he plunged a finger inside her. She let out a little whimper, feeling his finger stretching her.

"So the captain-commander was correct; you are a virgin." Byakuya's tone was almost sinister as he thrust his finger in and out of her. She could feel his hard member prodding her in the back as he fondled and teased her. He stopped and stepped back from her, and she turned to face him. She watched as his eyes wandered over her figure, almost greedily.

"Let's see how well they have taught you." He was smirking as he sat on his bedroll, waiting.

Ayumi stepped over him, making sure to take confident strides despite how nervous she was. She knelt beside him and pushed him backwards; her hands untying his sash after he hit the bedroll. She knew what this man needed; she had felt it in his spirit the moment his hands had touched her.

She pressed her mouth against the nape of his neck, licking and teasing a trail down his chest; her hands parting his robes as she went. She made certain to let her hot breath linger in places.

 _Just like Hisana,_ she could almost hear him thinking. Whoever Hisana was; he was still crazy about her.

Ayumi reached down and grasped his member in her hand, making sure her hold wasn't too firm. She gently stroked it back and forward, feeling him tremble slightly at her touch. Ayumi leant over and ran her tongue over his length, gently teasing the tip.

Byakuya let out a little moan; his hand snaked through her hair and held her. Ayumi's mouth covered his cock, and she began slowly bobbing her head up and down his length, feeling his spiritual energy shift as his pleasure increased. She grasped and stroked with her hand as her mouth slid up and down. His muscles twitched and his hips rose, almost involuntarily, as he neared his peak.

She increased her speed, and he moaned loudly, his hips rose to meet her mouth each time she bobbed downwards. He pulled her head downwards, gripping her hair and rose his hips, shoving his length deeper in her throat as he climaxed. She felt his cock pulsate in her mouth, and the warm sensation of his semen dripping down the back of her throat. She swallowed, as she was taught to; trying hard to ignore the salty-bitter flavour that made her want to gag.

He withdrew from her mouth, panting; despite having barely moved, "You are sufficiently trained." He breathed, "You are dismissed for the moment."

Ayumi bowed, and walked over towards the door, seizing her kimono. She secured it back into place and unlatched the door, feeling like she had just saved her womanhood; for the time-being at least.

"I might send for you a little later in the evening." Byakuya muttered, "After I have recovered." She could hear the smile on his tone as she stepped through the door. She made sure to close it behind herself.

Ayumi jumped as she turned to walk away and she came face-to-face with Renji.

"Ayumi..." Renji was frowning, he pulled her by her hand and started leading her away, "We need to talk; you can say whatever comes to mind." He was whispering, glancing around as though they were being watched.

"I'm a little surprised that you remember me." Ayumi said, her voice was a whisper to match his tone.

"Of course I remember you!" Renji snapped in a low voice as he tugged her into a room and closed the door, "We grew up together, with Rukia and the others as well." His voice was louder as they were in the room alone. His eyes ran over her, "What the hell happened to you; we thought you were dead!"

Ayumi frowned, "I was taken by a man; taken to the Oiran house."

"All this time..." Renji was visibly cringing, "I can't imagine what sort of life you have lead."

Ayumi shrugged, "I am alive, and that's all that matters."

"Rukia will be sick once she finds out." Renji was frowning, he stepped over to her and examined her face, "The captain never hurt you, did he?" there was concern in his tone.

Ayumi smiled slightly, "No, luckily he was an early finisher; he never got the chance to touch me much."

Renji's eyes were filled with relief, "That's great," He let her chin go and stepped back from her. "I should let you know, that the captain is Rukia's adoptive brother."

Ayumi inclined her head, "I know; I did still hear a lot of news, despite spending most of my time locked away."

Renji was frowning again, "Ayumi...If I had known that you were still alive; you would have led a very different life."

Ayumi shrugged, "You had no way of knowing what happened to me; it was so common for kids to be murdered for stealing in the district we grew up in- everyone drew the logical conclusion." She glanced at his face, feeling safe in his company, for the first time in many years.

After she had arrived in their district when they were children, Rukia and Renji were quick to introduce her to their group. She had been their craftiest thief; favoured for her trickery and stealth. Ayumi had stolen so much food for them at one point; the group never had to leave their hideout for a week. Rukia and Renji had been her closest friends.

One day, when they were teenagers, they had word that there was a rich-looking merchant in town and they had made a solid plan for the heist. Ayumi had been crouching behind a wooden crate in an alley when a man grabbed her, covering her mouth. He had looked over her features for a moment, before he took off in the shadows. Ayumi hadn't seen Renji or Rukia until many years after that.

"Are you ok?" Renji repeated, and she looked at him after regaining her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry..." she frowned, "It's all so strange; seeing you after all these years..." she glanced around his room, taking note of all of his belongings. "I used to have a massive crush on you, you know?" she found herself smiling slightly.

"No way!" Renji smirked, "I used to have a massive crush on you too!"

Ayumi felt warmth spread through her with his words, before her smile started to fade. She glanced at the floor awkwardly.

"Renji..." She felt awkward, "I know this is a lot to ask; but I have had so little control in so much in my life, I feel like I finally have a moment to choose this..." She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks as she met his gaze, "For once in my life, I just want to be able to decide something; like a normal person." She was babbling.

Renji looked concerned, "What are you trying to say, Ayumi?"

"Will you be my first?" She felt like an awkward teenager again as she met his gaze.

"Ayu..." Renji looked visibly shocked by her request.

"Please Renji..." She pleaded quietly, "please..."

Renji stepped over to her and looked her in the eyes. He lent down, his gaze locked with hers as they kissed. Ayumi's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, breathing in the scent of him. She sensed his spirit energy; he needed this too.

His hands untied the sash on her waist, and it dropped to the ground, already forgotten as they backed up towards the bedroll. Ayumi expertly untied his robe with one hand, drawing his mouth against hers with the other. She let out a little moan, feeling excited she had control over one thing in her destiny for the first time in decades.

Renji shrugged his robe off, and it fell to the ground in a heap. Ayumi pushed him back onto the bedroll, taking her sweet time admiring his body, and the many tattoos that now covered it. She leant over him, crushing his mouth with hers again.

Renji broke away from her kiss, and flipped her onto her back. She let out a little grunt of surprise, feeling him fondling her breast. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, teasing it between his fingertips as he did so. Ayumi felt a scorch of pleasure course through her body, and her back arched as she moaned.

He was smiling as he kissed a trail down her stomach; his knees separated her legs wider before he lowered his head down. His mouth was hot against her womanhood as his tongue darted out, expertly teasing her bud. He let out a moan in his throat as he plunged his tongue inside her; Ayumi's back arched as a bolt of pleasure shot through her body. She felt her toes curl, and she grasped Renji's head; almost as though it would support her.

"Ohhh...Renji." She breathed, admiring how skilled he was.

He slid a finger inside her, and she drew in a sharp breath, feeling the sensation of his tongue darting over her clitoris and his finger sliding in and of her. She felt her body tense, anticipating and the building pleasure began to overwhelm her.

She moaned loudly, unable to control her volume. Her body tensed more as she reached her peak, feeling herself spasm around Renji's finger. Her body felt alive and like it was on fire as Renji looked up at her with a smirk, "Feel good?"

"You have no idea!" Ayumi was smiling widely.

Renji lent over her, planting a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, "We can stop now, if you want..."

Ayumi shook her head, "No...Please don't."

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips and parted her legs wider with his knee. He used his hand to guide himself into her. He pushed, gentle, at first; before he used more force to get it in.

Ayumi let out an involuntary gasp of pain at the sensation of him stretching her. Her eyes went wide; her hands gripped the flesh on his back as she braced herself as he began to slowly thrust. After several moments, her body had seemingly adjusted to his size and length; the pain ebbed away.

It was a surreal feeling, having something so large inside her. She pulled his head down for another kiss as he let out a moan. She held him tightly; her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She gasped, feeling her pleasure building again.

She grasped his ass firmly, pushing him deeper as his thrusts became more eager, desperate. Renji groaned, grasping her hips as he began to thrust harder. Her back arched, as she climaxed again, her nails dug into the flesh on his ass.

Renji gave one final thrust and let out a loud moan as he came. She felt the warmth spread inside her, as he lay on top of her, panting. He withdrew from her and rolled beside her on the bedroll.

"That was amazing!" Ayumi breathed, panting with satisfaction, "No wonder men want sex all the time!"

Renji smirked at her, "Glad to be of service."

She rolled onto her side, tracing the tattoos on his chest as he placed his arms behind his head, "How soon can we have a round two?" She teased, and he let out a little laugh.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll see what we can do." He was smiling at her.

They had many rounds throughout the night, until they collapsed with exhaustion. Ayumi curled up for a much needed sleep; Renji wrapped his arms around her as he drifted off. It was the first time in her entire life she had felt so happy and safe. She drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

It was some time, around the middle of the day when they were awoken by a knock on the door.

They both sat up with a start, glancing at each other briefly before Renji leapt to his feet, pulling on his robes before he opened the door. There was a younger-looking Shinigami, who stared over Renji's shoulder, where Ayumi was sprawled out on the mattress.

"Have a good look?" Renji frowned, closing the door slightly to block his view.

"I-I... Umm." The boy stuttered; his face was bright red.

"You have three seconds to tell me why you woke me up, or I'm slamming the door in your face." Renji growled.

"Byakuya... Captain Kuchiki." The boy corrected himself, "Has asked to see you imediently." The boy bowed.

Renji frowned, "I'll be right there." He closed the door and turned to Ayumi, who stretched her body with a smile.

"Are you in trouble?" She grinned at him.

Renji was frowning, "Your guess is as good as mine." He sat down beside her on the bedroll as he pulled his socks on.

Ayumi sat up and placed a hot kiss on his neck, "You seem to hate that man." She breathed, kissing along the tattoos on his neck.

"Yeah..." Renji was frowning, "If he's called me for the reason I think he has..." He trailed off, "Ayumi is there any way we can break your contract?"

"My contract?" She sounded amused, "You think I can simply walk out of this?"

Renji frowned at her, "I don't find it amusing." He met her gaze, "I despise the thought of him touching you."

Ayumi was frowning at him, "I'm sorry Renji, I am considered property and have to obey my masters. Even if I obtain bankai; it is still up to Yamamoto to declare me released."

Renji was frowning with thought, "what do you mean 'bankai'?" He looked into her eyes, "Are you saying you have Shinigami powers?"

Ayumi inclined her head, "I used to watch the academy from where the Oiran house was." She stated, "I also read many books, whenever I had the time to spare."

Renji grabbed her by the shoulders, "Why didn't you escape?"

Ayumi slapped his hands away from her and leapt to her feet, "Hey I _tried_!" She was scowling at him, "I did everything I could; I was beaten, starved and tortured until I gave up." She frowned at him, "It became my life and I could only ever dream of what life could be."

Renji stood up with a sigh, "Ayumi..."

"Don't even attempt to imagine what I went through." Her eyes bore into him, as she pulled her Kimono on.

He pulled her over to him, so she would meet his gaze, "We will find a way – I will go speak to the captain-commander."

"You have to go speak to Byakuya first." She stated.

Renji frowned and nodded, "Try to keep your head low as possible until I get back. I'll find Rukia and have her come get you."

Ayumi nodded, "That would be good..."

He turned and left.

She passed her time by rummaging through a few old magazines Renji had picked up from the human world. They were filled with naked women sprawled out, and fully exposed. She found herself smirking at how perverted he was as she laid on his bed, flicking through the pages.

The door opened and Rukia poked her head in, "Ayu is that really you?" She asked, and then pointed to the magazine, "What the hell are you doing reading a porno mag?"

Ayumi smirked and turned the book over so Rukia could see the picture she was looking at, "Do you see the kinds of things men like to see a woman do?" She laughed as Rukia covered her eyes.

"Ayumi, you shouldn't be going through Renji's things." Rukia frowned, slapping the magazine away from Ayumi's grasp.

"It's good to see you, Rukia." Ayumi smiled genuinely, watching her friend.

"It smells like sex in here..." Rukia gasped, "You and Renji...?"

Ayumi frowned as she stood up, "He didn't tell you?"

Rukia was shaking her head, "He only briefly filled me in on the details..." Rukia placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you ok... he didn't force himself on you?"

Ayumi frowned, "No, I asked him to." She stated, "It was better than Byakuya or that Kenpachi being my first."

Rukia shuddered, "Zaraki Kenpachi would have destroyed you..."

Ayumi nodded, "Where's the bathing area? The captain never showed me anything last night..."

Rukia was frowning, "Ayumi..."

"He didn't touch me much." She held up her hand to dismiss Rukia's thoughts, "I just really need a bath, sweat and sex is not a good smell."

Rukia looked disturbed as she nodded her head.

Ayumi could understand why her situation would make people uncomfortable. It used to make her uncomfortable as well; but she had been desensitised in so many ways. She had been forced to watch other Oiran while they slept with men; forced to touch men with her hands and mouth that she never wanted to even look at.

Yet as she looked at the horror in her friend's eyes she felt disgusted and disappointed with herself once again.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
